1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some commercial imaging apparatuses which are employed at a broadcasting station and so forth include a camera body for shooting a subject to generate picture signals, and a viewfinder, which is attached to a camera body, for displaying a picture based on picture signals. With this type of imaging apparatus, a cameraman shoots while carrying the camera body on the shoulder and looking into the viewfinder.
As the viewfinder of such an imaging apparatus, a viewfinder has been proposed wherein are detachably provided a display portion which includes a display panel, and displays a picture on the display panel, and an eyepiece unit, which is detachably attached to the display portion, for enlarging the picture displayed on the display panel (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-147232).
With this viewfinder, the display panel is provided so as to rotate such that the cameraman can shoot with the camera body being removed from the shoulder and being directed upward or downward, and also the eyepiece unit is provided so as to rotate integrally with the display panel in a state of being detached to the display portion.
Also, with this viewfinder, the cameraman can remove the eyepiece unit from the display portion depending on a shooting situation, whereby the cameraman can shoot while visually recognizing the picture displayed on the display panel directly.